ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Lashley (RTW)
Note: This Page Isn't Finished Franklin Roberto "Bobby" Lashley (born July 16, 1976), better known by the ring name Bobby Lashley, is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to RTW. 'Earlier Career' Bobby Lashley worked for many wrestling promotions in his years as a wrestler alone, going to Total Nonstop Wrestling and while being in wrestling he was also a MMA boxer, which he still does while contracted with RTW. 'Revolution Televised Wrestling (2016 - present)' Match Record '- TBA 'Heyman's Hustle and RTW Champion On November 2, 2016, Bobby Lashley signed a contract with the genius of wrestling himself, Paul Heyman. When he made his contract it was announced to him two months later that he would be in the main event of the first RTW pay-per-view in the corner of Paul Heyman for the RTW Championship against an unannounced opponent of his that would be in Scott Hall's corner. It would later be revealed that the person that he would face was Prince Devitt. The match would go on for about a general ten minutes and end by an ambush on Scott Hall and Prince Devitt by Heyman's "bodyguards", Moose and Kenny King, which at the end of the pay-per-view would join Lashley and raise his hands high in the air and Heyman wrapped the RTW Championship around his waist. The next Tuesday at the first live event, RTW Live: 100.1 (also known as "Unknown Path"), the three man along with Heyman would come out and Heyman would talk up a promo about how Lashley is a dominator and then Bobby Lashley would grab the microphone and talk about how Devitt couldn't get the job done and he would be a terrible champion if he had one, given his "performance in the ring". In which an angry Devitt would soon come out a challenge Lashley to another match for the RTW Championship. Kenta soon came out, making his debut and challenged Lashley for the title. Though, with the knowledge of Lashley and the rest of Heyman's Hustle knew it would likely happen that someone would come out for a challenge, AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels soon came out and ambushed the two challengers. With Lashley applauding alongside his group, he would later make another apperance backstage being again congradulated on becoming the RTW Champion by Paul Heyman. Which alone was an honor. He would later sit at commentary in the match between Prince Devitt and Kenta against The Phenomenal Angels (Styles and Daniels). Lashley was given a stare down by both Kenta and Devitt before the match. And at the end of the match with both Daniels and Styles down, Kenny King, apart of the group with Lashley would interfere in the match attacking Kenta, causing Devitt to be distracted and turned around for an Angels Wings by Christopher Daniels. These actions would be cheered on by Lashley. At RTW 100.2 (also known as "The Beat Down Clan"), Heyman's Hustle was first shown coming out of a limousine, came out with Heyman, as he announced that the RTW Triple Crown Championships would be debuted the next week and the match would be Lashley, Moose and Kenny King facing off against Leakee, Tyler Black and Dean Ambrose, which are all three people at the moment were feuding. Paul Heyman gets interuppted by Kenta who makes an proposal for a match against Lashley for the night. Scott Hall, the RTW Live General Manager comes out and accepts the offer as he is the GM of the show, in anger by Paul Heyman he orders Hall to change the match as Moose against Kenta. Which is quickly accepted and Hall then goes on and states if Kenta wins the match, he faces Lashley at Guilty as Charged, for the RTW Championship. Lashley seemed confident in the decision by Paul Heyman, but later backstage he was turned around by Scott Hall that made a decision for Lashley to give up being in Heyman's corner or stay with him and given a hard time by Hall. Lashley and Hall's conversation was quickly interupted by Paul Heyman who tried and back off Hall, who quickly left making his "scary" taunt at Heyman. Then, they were interupted by Mr. Anderson, who was just attacked by Shinsuke Nakamura, wanting a match against him for his title. He was given the match and Anderson quickly gave a look at Lashley and his title and said, "I'm coming for that thing next." meaning he also wants a shot at his championship. Which was funny to Lashley and he quickly shrugged it off. Later that night, Lashley would appear next to the commentary team in both matches, Moose vs. Kenta and Kenny King vs. Prince Devitt. With the first match being a losing bout for Kenta, Lashley would come into the ring after the match and go face to face with Kenta and then laugh in his face and head back to the seat he was sitting in afterwards.